


Private Property

by sebongsass



Series: The Seventeen Kink Diaries [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, Smut, flufff fluff fluff, idk anymore, inspired by the accessories they wear during fanmeets, jigyu - Freeform, jihoon likes anything cute, jihoon petting mingyu, mingyu is nosy, roommate au, smut with no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebongsass/pseuds/sebongsass
Summary: the roommate au where mingyu discovers why jihoon dislikes people messing with his stuff(or that fic that has mingyu with cat ears on and jihoon wants to do something more than petting)





	

**Author's Note:**

> fanmeets are so amazing for making idols wear cute stuff! so here's a fic in thanks to u (carats)

He kept a hidden chest under his bed.

This particular chest had a lock and Jihoon always hid the key in the most unexpected places, say, for example, burried under one of his potted plants. Jihoon was cautious about the people coming in his room, _their_ room, to be exact. Jihoon shares a room with his polar opposite: a tan, giant dork with canines, namely Kim Mingyu. He was lucky enough he didn't get a weird roomate, but in exchange for that he had to get the nosy one.

Kim Mingyu became a threat when Jihoon caught him examining his houseplants. That dork actually _lifted_ each of his thirteen plants just to look at the _pot design_ , _shape of the leaf_ and _scent._ Seriously, _who_ does that? Even Jihoon who considers himself a plant enthusiast does not go that far as to differentiate the smell of the soil. Ever since then he had been careful to hide any of his property, which to him was everything he owned, but gladly enough Mingyu got the hint and respected his privacy.

-

-

"Why are you putting locks on your drawers?"

"To keep my clothes safe."

"What, you expect me to riffle through your clothes and take your underwear for my own dark intents?"

". . ."

"Are you serious? Why would I even do that? Do I look like someone who'd actually do that?"

". . ."

"Oh my god, you're impossible!"

-

-

The two had an invisible red line that marked the border between each of their properties. Mingyu was always cautious of anything he touches, especially if they belonged to his roomate. At first he thought of it as normal, everyone needed their privacy, right? But no sooner did he consider that, he figured out that it was his paranoia. Jihoon sneered at him if he catches him making contact with any of his stuff, but they were civil enough. Sometimes, on blessed days, Jihoon wouldnt be so grumpy and actually greet him good morning, and those _blessed days_ were when he wakes up with cat whiskers drawn on his face, courtesy from his friend Minghao. That guy liked pranking him, to the extent that he'll actually sneak into his room just to mark his face. Nevertheless, he was a bit thankful about it; it earned him Jihoon's friendly 'good mornings'. After a while, Mingyu found himself drawing the whiskers on his own face after realizing he liked Jihoon's treatment, but he couldn't keep that up, it'll seem too suspicious and recurring. So it stopped.

Soon winter break was coming; he planned on spending it back at home, and as much as Mingyu wanted to see Jihoon, he needed the distance so he could try and purge the feelings starting to build up, mainly because he knew it'd be futile to even try, and he had no intention of furthering the gap between them. It was either stay and watch Jihoon do nothing for a whole week or go home and miss him for the whole break, trying hard but failing at eliminating his feelings.

You could guess; he chose the latter.

It was winter break when Jihoon decided to stay rather than go home, choosing to take the chance that he got the whole room to himself for a week so he could take cute photos of himself wearing his different headbands and accesories. He knows it isn't common for eighteen year old college students to dress up as fluffly animals and do a personal photoshoot, but he was him and they were them.

What they would normally consider normal would most probably be alien to him.

Mingyu was heading home to visit his mom and dejectedly informed Jihoon he'd probably be back after the break was over, Jihoon only nodded in response, although deep inside he was dancing a celebratory dance.

The first two days though, he had to wait for his camera to arrive in the mail. It came on the fourth day, much to his irritation. Wasting three days of precious time, he hadn't opened the chest yet. When hime received an email announcing the arrival of his camera, he immediately ran to the university's mail and grabbed the package named to him, and immediately went back to his room: bolted the door, shut the windows and took out the chest. Dust was collecting on top of the mahogany lid, Jihoon blows it away and fishes out the key he kept inside one of the many stuffed toys adorning Mingyu's table.

Hiding it there was the right thing to do since he never paid them any attention. Slowly, excitement ringing through his body, he opens the chest and giddiness envelops him as he is greeted by different kinds of headwear and accesories. "Finally, I've missed you guys so much!" Jihoon exclaims as he holds a fluffy dog-ear headband to his face. Grabbing the package, he tears open the cover and discovers that only the tripod was inside, the camera itself must be seperated in another box. Jihoon ruffles his hair in exasperated frustration as he walks out of the room and dashes down the stairs, too tired to wait for the elevator to come up.

As soon as he left, the elevator came; emerging from it was a coat-wrapped Mingyu fiddling with his keys.

He finds the room unlocked and enters with a shrug.

_Maybe he forgot to lock it._

"Jihoon I'm back. Turns out my Mom wanted to go out with Dad for the wi—Oh, no one's here."

Mingyu walks over to his side of the room, dropping his bag on the floorand taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He eyes the open chest, curious, and steps towards it, examining its contents.

"Jihoon, what the _hell_ are you up to?"

Mingyu picks up the dog-ears and puts them on the same time Jihoon stomps into the room. The latter stops in his tracks as he sees Mingyu with the dog-ears.

Jihoon's heart flutters, bat wings taking flight at the sight. He hated to admit it, but Kim Mingyu was a fine man. He was tall and attractive, incredibly so, causing Jihoon to step forward and grab his face, stroking Mingyu's hair and staring at him hard, more than enough to make someone uncomfortable.

"Ya, Jihoon, why do you have these?" Mingyu asks, and apparently, he wasn't weirded out about it.

"You look so cute," and _woops_!, he slips and his hands freeze as a grin slowly carves upon Mingyu's face.

"Jihoonie, did you just say that I looked cute?"

Jihoon retrieves his hands away and steps back, eyes bulging. "No, _no_. I take it back."

Mingyu snickers, fishing out a random bunny ear accesory and replacing the dog-ears.

"Jihoonie, do I look cute?"

Mingyu starts to use his hands as paws and rubs at his nose, blinking profusely at a flustered Jihoon.

Damn it, Jihoon thought, as he walks towards Mingyu, hands attracted to his head like magnets; hstarts petting him, grazing his strong jaw and his neck, up to his ears then to his hair.

Cuteness was his kryptonite.

Dropping down to the floor, he straddles Mingyu, wrapping his legs around the other as he caresses his cheeks.

"Okay, since you don't seem to be weirded out by this, let me take my sweet time on you."

Reaching behind Mingyu, Jihoon pulls out a matching necklace and ties it around his neck. It was a bit fit to be a necklace though, so Mingyu questions.

"It's a collar," the blonde replied. "Why am I wearing a collar?" Jihoon ruffles the taller's hair and continues to stroke him gently.

"It goes with the bunny ears."

Giving up hope on getting a proper explanation from Jihoon, Mingyu proceeds to play along to whatever it was Jihoon had him on to.

After petting Mingyu for a bit, Jihoon removes the bunny ensemble and replaces it with a cat package. As he was placing the cat ears atop Mingyu's hair, he hears him stifle a yawn.

"Are you tired?"

Mingyu scratches his nose, blinks.

"A little."

Jihoon nods. He finishes putting each piece on Mingyu. Standing up, he gestures for him to sit on his bed, walking towards his locked drawers.

"Take your clothes off."

"I beg your pardon?"

Jihoon stops digging in his closet and turns, giving Mingyu a pointed look at his direction.

"You heard me." Then went back to searching through his clothes.

He obeys the other, partly because of fear from the consequences, and partly because of excitement for whatever was going to happen. In the process of shedding his clothes, he hears Jihoon exclaim an 'Aha!' as he returns with a black strappy shirt and black boxer briefs.

"I told you to undress. Anyway," Jihoon sits beside the taller, placing the costume on his hands, "Put this on."

Mingyu lays out the costume and gasps, "Jihoonie, why do you even own these?" Jihoon pulls him up, repeating only what he said. "Put it on."

Mingyu sighs, exasperated, then enters the bathroom. He emerges a while later, wearing the strappy costume and the boxers with a black, furry tail extending from behind.

"Jihoonie, this feels so weird . . ."

"Come here," he commands, strangely enough, he finds himself obeying the small boy. "Sit," he tells Mingyu.

"On the bed, not there."

Mingyu gingerly situates his body on the small bed, the tail digging uncomfortably behind him. Jihoon gets to his knees and straddles him again.

"I like you like this," he whispers, soft enough to send feathers of shivers all over Mingyu. Jihoon's forehead creases as he misunderstands it as an action out of need for warmth, wrapping a surprised Mingyu in a warm hug. "Gyu," Jihoon whispered against his neck, "Can you stay like this for the rest of the break?" Mingyu ponders this for a moment, then nods, surprising himself. He must like surprises, then.

"Okay."

Jihoon gently presses a kiss on Mingyu's neck as he pulls back from the hug. A rosy blush creeps towards his face as Mingyu releases a breathy gasp.

"Why'd you do that?"

A shrug, Jihoon looks away, towards his plants, sitting at a faraway table, silently watching them, him.

His hand crawls up Mingyu's neck anyway, as he continues to caress the soft hair the other boy has.

Jihoon sneaks a glance and catches the boy with his eyes closed, head leaning into his hands. He lifts his other hand up, caresses Mingyu from the neck down to his chest.

A low moan surprises the both of them as Mingyu hides his face at the crook of Jihoon's neck, feeling his face heat up.

"You like it when I touch you?"

It came out more of a question than a statement, but Mingyu nods otherwise. Curious, Jihoon, slowly lifting up both hands, place them on the formers chest, moving cautiously, trying to catch each expression flitting by his face. Soon, the shy hands he had were exploring, every inch, any untouched part, only by his hands. Maybe it was because of their compromising position, but Jihoon takes it further, pushing Mingyu softly down on the bed, "Gyu, I want to, scratch that, I need to kiss you." Shameless, Mingyu thought. "Why?" This confuses the other boy, tilting his head to the side, eyes clouded. "What do you mean why? I need to. I dont want to do it without your consent." At this, the other laughs, "You really are spmething," he murmurs, pulling Jihoon down by his neck, capturing his lips with his own. Jihoon supports his own weight with his left forearm, right hand on Mingyu's cheeks, wanting to be close enough, wanting to kiss deeler than deep can go.

Turns out, his hands were not the only curious ones; Mingyu's hands were caressing his hips, his thighs, his neck, the inside of his shirt. Everything was quiet, only their breathes and lips made noise, not until Mingyu grazes Jihoon's nipples with his finger. A sudden wanton moan escapes Jihoon, spiking heat below Mingyu's stomach, the familiar feeling of an erection snaking its way in. Mingyu, unable to resist, holds Jihoon down, forcing his mouth to open, tongueing his way in. Sparks fly as their tongues connect, both eliciting moans, both clinging to eachother, tasting, feeling, wanting eachother. They break apart, sweating and panting; Jihoon's pants suddenly feeling too tight, too constricted for his own comfort. Mingyu on the other hand, was trying hard to conceal his evident boner, and soon a despicable grin crept on Jihoon's face, straddling him while he lay on his back, grinding his hips down unto the others own, causing Mingyu's eyes to close in pleasure.

"Jihoonie . . . that's not fair."

Planting his elbows beside Mingyu's head, he delves into his mouth, kissing him, playfully biting his lips while he ground mercilessly unto Mingyu, who stifles his moans into Jihoon's mouth. Maybe it was because of Mingyu's taste, or the sounds he made, but Jihoon finally could not take it anymore. Breaking away from their kiss, he kneels up from the bed, unzipping his pants, and discarding them, leaving him with his pastel pink boxers on. Mingyu couldn't laugh, with Jihoon's hands stroking him there, how could he? "Gyu, can I suck you off? You're starting to drip," Mingyu, groans, covering his face with his arms, "Jihoonie, stop being so straight forward, I'm not used to you doing it like that."

Jihoon, too flooded with desire, lowers his head and gives the erection Mingyu was nursing a kiss through his boxers. Feeling too sensitive from the touch, he suddenly sits up, face and neck red from the sensation. Jihoon takes this as a yes, kneeling on the floor, taking his position, not removing his gaze from Mingyu. Placing his hands on his thighs, he slowly inches his hands to the waistband of Mingyu's boxers, pulling down until _his_ _lollipop_ was out. It comes out erect and hard, veins visible at the base of his tan skin. Hungrily, Jihoon grabs hold of it, pumping it slowly, enjoying as Mingyu's face contort to pure high. His mouth is open, tongue poking at his sharp canines, unadulterated moans and whines escaping his pretty little mouth. Jihoon's pace turns up a notch, pumping fast at the base, then stroking up to spread the precum coating the crown of Mingyu's throbbing member. After jerking Mingyu to a stable high, he gives the cum-coated dick a kiss, lapping up the milky cream Mingyu has released. The other watches, lustful and hungry, as Jihoon place kisses around his cock using his pretty little lips. After making out with it, Jihoon licks his lips, "You taste good," he says. Without waiting for a reply, Jihoon holds Mingyu's dick to his lips, as his tongue licks the precum off the slit, causing Mingyu's hands to grab unto Jihoon's hair.

"Jihoon, slow. Do it slowly."

Jihoon replies with a smirk, taking him in all the way, hollowing his cheeks, as he feels Mingyu's grip on his hair harden, and his hips push in, hitting the back of his throat. His head bobs up and down, Mingyu watches with fascination; _I never knew you had this in you, Hoonie._ His hips start pushing in harder when Jihoon bared and grazed him with his teeth, causing Mingyu to involuntarily buckle at the sensation. Jihoon was on his knees, sucking him off, and never in his life did he imagine it to be this good. A knot suddenly forms at the pit of his belly, he was nearing his climax, he gently guided Jihoon's head up and down his dick, as the knot turned tighter, his pace quickened.

"Hoonie . . . Hnng, Im gonna come," Jihoon nods, starts sucking on the tip omas he pumps him at the base. No sooner dismd he do that, Mingyu's hips were buckling, and he came with a low groan, into Jihoon's mouth in waves, the latter drinks up every drop he releases. After a final swallow, Jihoon smiles shyly up at a euphoric Mingyu still recovering from his high. His hand is suddenly pulled up, suddenly caged around Mingyu's arms, lips locked in a heated kiss, tongues fighting for dominance, each wanting to conquer the other. Jihoon's boner digs into Mingyu's stomach, reaching for it, Jihoon releases a highpitched whine at the contact.

"Kitty Gyu," he whines, as the other strokes him through his pink boxers, head resting on the crook of Mingyu's neck. "Kitty Gyu, huh?" he whispers, grazing Jihoon's earlobes with his canines, biting gently, placing feather-like kisses on the latters neck. A lustful moan escapes Jihoon as he thrusts his hips into Mingyu's hands, pink boxer slightly wet. Mingyu lowers the moist boxers to Jihoon's knees, pumping the other hard while kissing his loud little mouth. Jihoon comes with a cry that Mingyu captures with his lips, hand jerking Jihoon's dick until the other starts to quiver and turn jelly in his arms. They both lay on the bed, spent and exhausted, their mingled scents mixing as sweat and sex fill the air in the room.

"We didn't have sex," Mingyu comments, as the silence stretches. Jihoon lays his head on Mingyu's arms, toying with the straps on the shirt. "Well, normal people don't have sex with kittens," Jihoon replies. Mingyu stays quiet, leaving Jihoon to his thoughts, thinking that he might have offended the other in some way. He sits up, pulling Mingyu with him. "But normal people cuddle with kittens, though," he says as he fixes the cat ears on Mingyu's head. He starts caressing him, nuzzling his face with his own, placing cotton candy kisses all over him. Mingyu catches his lips and they kiss, torridly for a moment, until Jihoon breaks away. "Take this off," he tells him, playing with the little chains at the end of each strap. Mingyu obliges, freeing himself of the strappy stripper shirt. Jihoon left the bed to grab two pairs of clean boxers and a shirt from Mingyu's drawers. He tosses one of the boxers to him, but keeps the shirt. When Mingyu asks for the shirt, Jihoon shakes his head, "I took this for me to wear. I suddenly think I like the way you smell." Mingyu laughs at the others absurdness and cuteness, and then proceeds to change his underwear. After the two finished cleaning up, Jihoon lays on his bed, shouting at a Mingyu making his way to his bed. Making his way to Jihoon's, he stops short when he sees his shirt on him, being about four sizes too big, it falls from his shoulder, exposing the milky-white skin he didn’t get a chance to see. He gets in as Jihoon scooches over to the side, enveloping Jihoon in an embrace as soon as the covers shield them from the cold winter.

"I thought you didnt like it when I touch your stuff, more than that, touch _you_." Jihoon cranes his head backwards, expression as if Mingyu had said the most idiotic thing in the world. "What do you mean? Youre mine now, so its okay for you to touch _me_ and _my stuff_ , as long as _no one else_ _touches you_." Jihoon turns around and snuggles closer to Mingyu, who was spooning him, and slowly drifts off.

 A content smile makes its way to Mingyu's lips, as he places a soft kiss on Jihoon's exposed shoulder, sucking on it softly until an angry red mark appears.

"You're wrong Hoonie,” he whispers, “Its _you_ that's _mine_ ," Mingyu sighs as he kisses him once more, closing his eyes, thinking of more ways to mark his new property.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i hope you enjoyed this! as always, kudos and comments are always much appreciated! hit me up in the comments below about what you though about it, and you can also find me on twitter! it's @megustasxu (≧∇≦)/


End file.
